Love Bites
by CadetKatan
Summary: Wouldn't it be great to have a hot vampire boyfriend? That's what many people think, but is it really? I guess you can say Love Bites. All pairings plus OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Vamp Fic. I hope you all like it. In this world the girls are normal teenagers going to school. They don't know the ruffs and vice versa.**

 **Buttercup's POV**

"Even though we can't be with each other forever, I will still love you." The girl named Bella said dramatically.

"Same to you, I will love no other person but you." The vampire dude grabbed her hands as she stared in his eyes lovingly. His skin sparkled as the sunlight hit his face. Blossom and Bubbles squealed with joy and the overly cheesy movie. Why did I ever agree to watch a movie with them?

"Don't you think their relationship is just lovely." Bubbles sighed lovingly. "I hope she stays with James, they're just perfect for eachother."

"Even though James is hot, I think she'll be better with Jack. Have you seen those abs," Momoko squealed with delight. "And I think werewolves are hotter. Those muscles."

That's when this girl behind us joined in the conversation. "James and Bella are better couple than Jack and Bella."

"But Jack and Bella have a better ship name, Jella." Another girl stepped in. Soon there was a whole argument about which ship is better. While the argument was going on, I secretly escaped hoping to see another movie. I looked up to see the movie I was just at, so I will be able to sneak back in. "Twalight", that's a dumb name, but I'll have to remember it.

I looked at the list of movies I could watch. I looked through all the movies and knocked it down to two movies. "Tin Man 2" or "Kick Arse". I finally decided to go with "Kick Arse", as it was my favorite movie. After buying popcorn and soda I carefully walked down the path trying not to spill any of my soda or popcorn. Just as I was about to open the door to the movie, the door swung open, making me drop my food.

I growled in frustration, " What's the big idea!" I looked up finding the culprit. He looked to be about my age. He had forest green eyes, raven black hair that was held in a ponytail and had a bang covering his right eye ( **I think we all know who it is** ).

He just seemed to stare at me with this weird hunger in his eyes. Why does he keep looking at me? As I thought that, I noticed that the soda I had, spilled all over me, making my clothes see through.

"Pervert!" I slapped straight across the face, leaving a red mark on his face. Good for him, he deserves it. I stomped off towards the bathroom hoping to see if I can clean myself up.

 **Butch's POV**

I can't believe I let Boomer and Bane talk us into going into the movies. They said it would help us take our mind of it, but I think they just really wanted to see the movie. At least they are still the same, even with our problems. We were watching "Kick Arse". Brick had left to hunt for our food.

That's when I smelt this intoxicating smell. I looked around to see if anyone was walking in. It smelt of cinnamon, spicy. I licked my lips hungrily. I have to get out of here before I lose control

I got up and started to walk out.

"Butch, where are you going." Boomer gave me a confused look. I continued to walk away. I heard him get shushed, and he just sat back down. I opened the door and smacked into someone.

"What's the big deal!" I heard a rough voice said. I looked down to see a girl. The intoxicating smell was coming from her. I couldn't move, and my fangs were growing in. Control it, I thought. I thought I was about to cave in to my bloodlust.

"Pervert!" She yelled at me and then slapped me. She stormed off. I rubbed my face, my fangs shortened, but I was still hungry. I am a vampire after all.

 **What do you think of my first chapter. Please Rate and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. First I was away for 2 weeks on vacation, and then afterwards I had to get a new phone cause I lost my phone. Anyway please enjoy this chapter. Sorry if this seems rushed.**

 **Normal POV**

"Look see, nothing scary about the woods." A boy, who looks to be in his teens said. He was with a girl, who was the same age as him. She looked uncertain, maybe even terrified. "It's just the woods, and if anything scary comes, I'll protect you." He wrapped his arm around her holding her close.

From a distance they were being watched with blood red eyes. The eyes followed them intently, making sure not to lose sight of them.

"But… I get this feeling, that we are being watched." She said. "I think we should leave." She didn't want to be here anymore, she felt that something unnatural was watching them.

"C'mon babe, don't be like that." He grabbed her face tenderly, bringing it closer to his. From the corner of her eyes, she saw glowing blood red eyes staring at her.

She blinked, and the eyes disappeared. She pushed her boyfriend away, much to his distaste."Can we go. Please." She begged.

He went deeper into the forest. "There's nothing in this stupid forest, it's just trees and pl-" The teenager was cut off as he suddenly disappeared from her sight.

"J-jack." She called out. Where is he? People don't just disappear, right. "Jack, if you are playing a prank, I won't forgive you."

 **Mina's POV**

"I won't forgive you." I yelled but my voice was barely hearable, compared to loud cicadas. _Rustle_. I turned around as quickly as I could, hoping to see Jack, but it was still the same forest we walked into.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. Maybe I could call him. I took out my phone, hoping for some connection, and luckily I did. In the distance, I heard his ringtone. That means he's not far from me. I started to cry tears of joy as I ran to the noise. The ringtone got louder and louder as I ran.

"Jack…." His phone vibrated furiously on the ground. It shone brightly, revealing a boy. He was standing over my boyfriend's body.

He had long red hair and he was wearing a red cap. I couldn't see his face. I stepped forward slowly. "Umm…. Hello?"

Startled by my presence, he turned quickly. The first thing I noticed were his eyes. They were red. He was very pale, almost like he bleached his skin.

I glanced at Jack, hoping he would save me. But I could tell he was gone, by the oozing dark liquid pooling around him. The smell of blood, lifted in the air

I took one step backwards, trying to get myself to move. It was like I was in a trance. He opened his mouth, showing sharp, white fangs.

 **Brick's POV**

The stench of blood lifted into the air. I sighed satisfied as I took my fangs out the girl. Her body, cold now, dropped to the ground next to her boyfriend. The vampire part of me wanted more. Wanted to kill, and wanted blood. The other part of me was disgusted.

I got up and stealthily walked back to our camp, careful not to gather unwanted attention.

It wasn't that big. It was in the shape of a circle, hidden by the trees. In the center of the camp, there was a campfire. Four logs surrounded it and acted like seats. In a corner there were tents, that we stole. In another corner, hung up on the branches were dead animals.

I had hunted for food prior to my feeding. Their necks were twisted, and only small drips of blood fell from them.

I sat on one of the logs, trying to warm up by the campfire. To no avail, I was still cold. I looked at my kinda pale skin. Hoping to see a bit of life in them. Hoping I could go back to a time where I was carefree.

 **Flashback**

" _Your son just keeps getting into trouble. This is the fifth time he's gotten into a fight with another student." The Principal rambled on. "If it wasn't for athletics, we would expel him." I really hated this school. It was mostly full of stuck up snobs or athletes like myself. There was normal students, but they were treated like sh*t._

 _Brainiacs were at the top, being untouchable. Jocks were second, in the list, and then there were normal students, or people with musical or artistic talent._

" _Ok, I'll give Brick a good stern talking to, when he gets home.' My mother said._

 _She had long flowing orange hair, and was pale white. She had big brown eyes, kinda like mines. Well used to._

 _We stood up and walked out the Principal's office._

" _I'm not apologizing, he deserved it." I crossed my arms and turned the other way. "He was picking on Boomer, and Butch, and Ba-"_

 _My mom turned my face and kissed me on the cheek. "It's alright, I know you don't fight without a reason….. Sometimes." She looked me straight in the eyes._

" _Sometimes!?" I fused. She just started laughing. "What does that mean?!"_

" _C'mon I promised your brothers and Bane, that we will get ice cream." She cheered ignoring my questioning. She walked quickly through the halls. I was easily able to match her speed._

 _When we reached the car, I felt I stepped on something gooey and gross. I heard Bane laugh from inside the car. The windows rolled down, showing my brothers snickering and Bane laughing._

 _I looked down, to see my foot stuck in fake vomit gag, or so I thought._

" _Really Bane, fake vomit." I tried to pick it up but it became liquidy in my hands._

 _I held my hands out in disgust. "Bane…" I said threateningly. Bane laughed harder, as he jumped out the car and started running._

 _ **Flashback ends**_

I chuckled a bit and became quiet again. When's the last time I had any fun.

 **Bubble's POV**

After the whole… "discussion", the movie room was a mess. Popcorn was all over the seats. Cardboard cutouts of the movie characters were shredded in half, and littered the floor. Blossom and I left after things started getting violent.

" Hmm, I guess I was wrong. Vampire boyfriends are cuter than werewolf. Pale skin, fiery hot red eyes, and they always seem so expressionless, but you know they care." Blossom swooned. "What do you think, Buttercup? Buttercup?"

Blossom looked at where Buttercup is usually standing, but she wasn't there. I looked around myself, but Buttercup was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Buttercup?" As soon as I said that, Buttercup walked out . She had a giant stain on her pants and her shirt, and she looked pissed.

"Buttercup, what happened?" Blossom asked.

"Did you pee your pants and…And your shirt?!" I asked. Blossom and Buttercup looked at me questioningly.

"This, Pervert, walked into me, and made me drop all my food on me." She pouted. " And instead of helping me, he stared at my chest."

"Please, like you have a chest." Blossom joked, but that hit a nerve in Buttercup.

Buttercup tackled Blossom. "Take….. It…. Back." Buttercup started to noogying Blossom. Buttercup didn't really care if she didn't have much of a chest, but if you pointed it out, then she gets angry.

*giggle* "I'm…. Sorry." Blossom started off. *giggle* "It's true." She laughed and tried to escape, but Buttercup had her in a tight headlock.

"Buttercup, we should go see if we can get you cleaner clothes." I said happily, trying to stop the fight between both of them. Buttercup thought about it for a second, and then nodded.

"Yeah, ok." She got off of Blossom and helped her get up. " I don't want people from school thinking that I messed myself." She walked out of the movie theater and we followed her.

 **Thank you for reading, and please R &R.**


End file.
